The present invention relates to handy massaging apparatus and, more particularly, to a motor-driven massaging bar with swivel balls.
A variety of massaging apparatus have been disclosed for massing different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These conventional massaging apparatus are commonly heavy, complicated, and expensive.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a motor-driven massaging bar, which is handy and compact. It is another object of the present invention to provide a motor-driven massaging bar, which is smooth and practical in use. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, a motor-driven massaging bar is provided comprised of a controller, a DC motor connected to and controlled by the controller, a shell fastened to the controller to hold the DC motor on the inside, and a massaging unit mounted on one end of the shell and coupled to the output shaft of the DC motor. The massaging unit comprises a shaft coupled to the output shaft of the DC motor, a ball holder, a bottom ball table and a top ball table fastened together fastened together to hold swivel balls around the periphery for massaging and supported on rolling steel balls at the ball holder, and a conical cap covered on the top ball table.